This Should Have Never Been Written
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Really big crossover, first chapter is all set up, R&R to let me know if anyone likes this idea. Series include: Tokyo Mew Mew, YYH, Inu, DBGT, GW, Ranma, Excel, RW


T: This should have never been written

Disclaimer: I don't own any show mentioned of hinted to.  Full list of shows at the bottom of the fic.  **Flames are wanted!**

Duo Maxwell walked down the street of the Japanese city wondering for the 100th time why he was here.  Beside him Heero was wondering the same thing.  The air was calm until…

"Darien!" Both teens jumped.

A girl with meatball's on her head made out of her blond hair chased an older male down the street.  "Darien, that boy Tenchi meant nothing to me! I really love you and only you!"

The girl grabbed the man, Darien and tried to get him to listen to her.  "I love only you Darien." She said and started to cry.  

Heero and Duo quickly walked away before they could be drown in her tears.

"She remind you of anyone?"  Duo asked.

"You mean Relena?"  Heero asked.

"Yeah." Duo said with a smile.

Heero shot him a death glare.

They tried to ignore the sounds of the girl and managed to until something jumped out in their path.

"What the hell?"  Duo asked drawing his gun, Heero simply took his gun out.

"I'm Aisha and you shall tell me where I can find Gene Starwind."  

"Who?" Duo asked, looking at the weird cat person thing…

"Gene." She said and got ready to attack and was stopped as another girl in pink who also looked like a cat person attacked her.

"I'll defeat you, I know you're a Chimera Anima." The girl yelled.

"Um no I'm not." Aisha told her.

"You're not?"

"Well I guess you messed that one up Ichigo" someone told her.

"Um, not to interrupt," Duo started, the three girls looked at him, "But could you direct me to Café Mew Mew?"

"Oh sure I work there." Ichigo told him and the group set off to the café.

"Oh yeah that's where I was supposed to meet Gene." Aisha told them.

Heero decided to kill J for sending them on this mission later.

Down the street somewhere they could still hear the girl shouting.

***

Sage glanced once at Kento just to make sure the teen knew where he was going.

"Kento are you sure this is it?" Cye asked finally.

"Yeah I'm sure." The Hardrock barer answered.

"Café Mew Mew?" Sage asked.

Kento shrugged.  

The entered the café and took a seat in the far corner and simply watched as people came in.

***

"Tenchi you do know that girl wasn't any good for you." Ayeka lectured him.

"Oh let the boy be, he didn't mean any harm." Ryoko said and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say." Ayeka said in a huff.

"Café Mew Mew?" Tenchi read. 

"We're going in here Tenchi." Washu told him, and they went in.

Shortly there after someone named Excel ran in the café chasing a small black piglet.  

"Wait come back don't eat him!" a red pig tailed girl yelled.  She was followed by a cat.

The piglet ran under the legs of a 18 year old purple haired male who was standing against the wall.  He glanced once at his best friend, who happened to be 17 and didn't move.

"Can I have my piggy?" Excel asked.

"That's not you're pig it's mine." Akane said entering the café.

"Do we save the pig?" Cye wondered watching the whole thing unfold.

"I don't see any reason to, those two seem to have everything under control." Sage said watching the whole thing unfold.

"Hey Ryo over here." Kento called when Ryo entered, with Rowen, and two other boys.

"Nice meeting you Wufei." Ryo told the boys as they walked away.

Wufei sat down next to Duo and motioned for Saisaishi to sit down too.

"This is Saisaishi, he flies a Gundam too."  Wufei told them.

"Only what's an After Colony?" the Dragon pilot asked.

Duo's mouth opened and for once no sound came out.

***

Across the room:

"Inuyasha please just take a seat." Kagome said carefully wording the sentence.

Inu growled and sat down.  Sango and Miroku where already sitting and Shippou was under the table for some reason.  Kagome finally sat herself down and waited for one of the waitresses to get over to them.

All was calm until a boy walked up to Inu.

"You're a demon." He said.

"Yusuke really." Botan scolded even before she made it over to him.

"For once he's right." Hiei said.

Faye and Spike pushed past the group around Inu's table and made their way to the bar.

"You know, I don't think we're going to get any bounties out of this one." Faye told him.

"You're right." Spike said with a sigh.

*****************************************************************************

Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Relena Piececraft, J: Gundam Wing

Serena, Darien: Sailor Moon

Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, Ryoko: Tenchi Muyo

Aisha, Gene Starwind: Outlaw Starr

Ichigo: Tokyo Mew Mew

Sage of the Halo, Rowen of Strata, Cye of the Torrent, Kento of Hardrock, Ryo of the Wildfire: Ronin Warriors

Excel: Excel Saga

Ranma (red headed girl), Shampoo (the cat), Ryoga (the pig) and Akane: Ranma ½

Purple haired teen (GT Trunks) his friend (Goten): Dragon Ball GT

Saisaishi: G Gundam

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku: Inuyasha

Botan, Hiei, Yusuke: Yu Yu Hakusho

Faye, Spike: Cowboy Bebop


End file.
